Masaboru
by Nuke-Dragon33
Summary: The Link's are having a boring day, but as it turn's out a giant plant monster is on the loose! And the Four Link's have to stop it! As a tiny bonus since this is my first story ever: You can suggest what can happen in the story! I might not be doing this for other's though...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1.

It was a brand new day in the kingdom of Hyrule. The sun rose gracefully over the castle, casting it's light into the window's of four sleeping boy's also known as the four Link's. One in paticular, a boy known as Blue groaned annoyed at the sunlight pircing through his window.

With a groan, he sat up from his comfy, warm bed and closed the shade's almost tearing them off in a haste to get back to bed. Relieved from the blidning light he laid back on the bed, draping the cover's over his head. Untill a childish, yet soft voice rang in his ear's.

"Blue, get up! It's time to get up!" The voice cherfully rang in his ear's like bell's.

"Ugh. Go away I don't wanna get up." He attempted to shoo away the innocent anoyance so he could get back to his wonderful dream's. But the owner of the voice was as persistent. The owner of the voice grabed the cover's of his bed and started to yank them off.

Unfortunetly, he succeeded in taking away the planket, causing Blue to fall off the bed and onto the floor face first.

"S-sorry..."Blue looked up and saw the person causing all this trouble. He had a red tunic with the same style and color of hair as him, even the same eye's and hight. The innocent look-a-like extended his hand to help Blue stand. But he simply slaped his hand away and got up by himself.

"Dangit Red! Why did you have to wake me up!?"He shouted angrily at his red, tunic wearing counterpart known as Red. He was about to smack him upside the head when he spotted a violet Clothed Link leaning against the walkway of the door.

"Cut it out, Blue. He wanted to tell you that me, Red and Green found something interesting about a nearby cave that _you_ might want to hear." Blue imedeatly stoped his attack and looked at the calm violet clad boy with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"What's so important about a 'cave' that you have to wake me up for it?" Blue questioned.

"It may or may not envolve a monster you can fight."

Blue imedeatly ran to his dresser and started to get dressed. In the middle of getting clothed he said "Wait for me downstair's i'll be down in a few minute's!" as he straitened his tunic and got his weapon's.

"So is he coming?" Green, the main of the four, said.

"He's probably already dressed by now. He'll be down here any second." The boy with the violet tunic, also known as Vio, said in reply. Just a few short second's after he said that Blue ran out from the staircase and into the room. "I'm here!" He shouted.

"Alright so what is this all about?" He questioned, mainly to Vio.

"We where walking around the town when a man who looked like he was attacked ran into the town. From the look of it he visted the cave a few mile's away from here. And the cave he went to was the same cave where eight people where attacked and narowly escaped with their live's." Vio explained. Blue was tapping his finger's on the table in bordem, but was still listening to the detail's thoroughly.

"The man said that the monster in that cave may or may not come out and attack any other location nearby." It was then that Red pipped up realizing something "Isn't Lon Lon Ranch the second closest thing to the cave the people got attacked in?"

Vio turned his attention to Red and said "That is just another reason why we need to go in there and kill the creature in it before it can attack any one else."

Blue sat up and frowned "Why can't we just go already?!" He said, his patience drying rapidly.

Vio glared at Blue, annoyance clearly shown on his face"We don't know what kind of monster is in there. For all we know we might be blindly running into a death trap." He crossed his arm's and sat back in his chair before continuing

"From the look's of the mark's on most of the victim's thet look like either a large series of claw mark's given by something small yet nimble. But, on some of the other's including the one we saw now they had large whip like mark's on them, but that could've been the tail of the creature."

Vio paused and held his chin before coming up with a answer to this strange attack. "But when I looked at the man that we saw today I saw something that looked like thorn's on him. So he either fell in a thornbush or, the monster is a plant or plant like creature." Vio put his hand down as he finished his long explanation of the situation at hand.

"Alright, alright, we get it. Let's just go and kill the monster, get praise, and go home and get some more sleep." Blue got his sword and stood up, crossing his arm in bordem while the other's got up and grabed their sword's as well.

"If we are getting into something we don't know, I hope whatever's in that cave get's Blue first." Vio wispered to Green who agreed with Vio's statement.

After a while of walking along a dirt path they came across the cave. The cave was surrounded in thornbushes and behind it to the right was a dying tree.

"Well. I'm sure this is the place." Blue said after gazing at the cursed looking cave.

"Wah! it's scary!" Red yelped fearfully as he grabed onto Blue's, tugging onto it and trying protect himself from the horror's that could lay inside of the cave.

"Agh! Why do you alway's grab me!? Go grab Vio or something!" Blue said as he pryed Red from his shoulder.

"Alright let's do this." Blue, being the most hard headed of the group, went into the cave, slicing through some of the thornbushes that was infront of him. Vio sighed and followed after him, Red running ahead to make sure Blue was okay. Green just shrugged and went in after the other three.

The cave was dark and the way down was steep, one false move would send a man tumbling. They only crossed more and more thornbushes the deeper they went untill they got to a crossroad.

"Alright, me and Vio will go down the right way, you and Red go down the left way."They all nodded, but Blue wasn't up for him and Red being teamed up together "Why do** I** have to take Red with me?!" He yelled demanding a answer from Green's order.

"It's better if _you're_ the who babysit's Red instead of us. And secondly, we don't want to hear you complain all the time."

Blue clenched his fist, wanting to colide them with the violet copycat's face. But he pouted and shook off the angry thought's of violence, grabing Red and walking into the cave with a annoyed expresion plastered on his face. While Red on the other hand was quite happy he could spend time with Blue. They carefully made their way down but as they continued the path seemed to get more and more steep. Red took a wary step foward but the rocky path became unstable, causing Red to fall and tumble down into the gaping darkness with Blue screaming his name.

Red landed in a strange, big, room with a small light peering out from a hole on ceiling which he assumed led to the serface of the cave. He looked down and saw something that made him gasp. He saw a gigantic flower that was black, with red-ish magenta spot's on the base to the bottom of it.

Red's eye's widen in shock and in awe at the gigantic flower, apon further inspection it appeared to be a rose or rose like flower. With his curiosity overwelming him, he approched the strange and gigantic flower, reaching out his slightly trembling hand to touch it. And as soon as he made contact t started to move in reaction to the slightly cold hand placed on it.

The flower petal's started to bend downward and open up exactly like a blooming flower. The petal's inside went from red-ish magenta to a light pink hue. All in all it was breathtakingly beautiful. Or so Red thought...

Suddenly, a large, black stem emerged from the center of the flower and at the tip was another flower, the same color as the outside. It opened up revealing a horrific black maw with two blood red eye's that. The stem was covered in strange armor that was altered to allow the stem to move. The head looked like it was wearing a helmet only that it was attached to it's head.

Red backed away, triping over and falling on his rear. He scooted away and wimpered as he saw it's head turn toward's him slowly. Red reached behind his back to pull out the Four Sword but to his horror it wasn't there.

He looked past the monster and saw his sword embedded in the stone wall to high up to reach. He stared at the beast that had curled it's neck down to his face, breathing slowly and menacingly in his face.

The creature's head was two and a half time's the size of his body and it's eye's had to be the size of his head.

Red wimpered more as little bead of tear's in his eye threatening to fall out. The monster sniffed Red, drool seeping from it's huge maw, causing Red to finally cry and wimper loudly. He tried to conceal his tear's and frighten wimper's. His mind screamed out all the horrible way's he would die.

_'Maybe it'll eat me whole, and then slowly digest me with my skin melting away with me only being able to scream!'_

_'Maybe it'll rip me appart and eat the chunk's of my still fresh corpse!'_

_'Maybe it'll just start ripping my skin off and eating it!'_

_'Or or or...'_

His thought's where interrupted by a green vine wraping around his waist and lifting him up to it's face. His arm's and leg's were still free though as he soon realized. He kicked and swung his arm's, yelling and crying out to be let down. The monster only glared slightly and lifted Red higher. Red looked at the monster's mouth that was now uncomfortably close and froze, his face paled.

The monster's mouth was slowly opening and approaching his trembling form, drooling in delight for a tasty meal. Red finaly lost it and screamed, kicking and swinging his arm's to try and make the nightmare fade away. This made the vine around his waist rise around his arm's and imobilizing him. His leg's where still free and continued to kick the air in a false hope that it could set him free.

As the monster's teeth where just an inch away Red sobbed, making one more attempt to get free.

"P-please don't e-eat me..."


	2. Blue to the Rescue!

Chapter: 2.

Blue stormed through the cave looking for the other two. He couldn't find either of them, not even a trace. Blue's mind started telling him the monster had most likely gotten to them. He shook his head to get rid of such thought's. He needed to find them and tell them about Red, he just had to...

He was about to give up when he heard a series of scream's that sounded like Red's screaming. He turned around toward the sound of Red's fearfull and desperate voice and began running toward's it.

He finally reached where the voice was coming from: The cave Red fell in. He stared into the dark cavern, taking a small step back.

_'Come on, Blue! Red's all alone down there and need's help! The other are to far away to find and you're the only one here to help!'_

He sucked in some air before stepping into the dark tunnel. He struggled to stay upright in vain, as he started to slide and tumble down the steep path. After his short ride he landed harshly against the dirt floor.

He quickly got up, though slightly distorted from the fall. He looked up, and as he did his eye's widened in shock. He saw the huge flower-like monstrosity slowly bringing the wimpering and sobbing Red toward it's hungry, slobbering maw.

Blue immediately went into action, pulling out his sword and charging toward's it.

"Let him GO!"He shouted as he dug his sword into the base of the monster. It cried out, screaching horribly as it threw Red to the ground and began thrashing it's vine's around and roaring in pain from the holy blade's strike.

Blue dove under a rising vine and over to Red and began shaking him trying to snap him out of his fear filled trance. Red shook his head as he began to realized who had saved him.

"Blue!" He shouted in both shock and happiness as he wrapped his arm's around Blue and squeezing him tightly. Blue sighed in annoyance before grabing his arm's and taking them off him.

"I know you're happy that i'm here and all, but there's a monster I gotta take care of..." He stood up and turned around to face the now enraged beast. It's red eye's burned with rage and animalistic ferocity as it screached at them both.

Blue put up his sheild as the beast screached at them. He turned his head to Red, motioning him to stand back since he was disarmed. Blue looked at the beast, griping his sword tightly as he gave a unafraid and cofident grin. With a battle cry he charged at the beast that glared at this cocky child.

He sliced the incoming vine's with ease, causing more and more agony for the monster. It tried to slam it's vine's into Blue only to give him an advantage as he sidestepped out of the way and jumped onto it, lunging foward and swinging his sword deep down into the stem of the monsterous creature. It went mad as it's green blood started to pour out of it's wound as is screached even more and began thrashing about.

Blue gave a slight chuckle as he quickly ran up it's neck as it thrashed downward. He grabbed onto the petal's on it's head as it began thrashing again. As it stopped to find out where the threat and it's meal he quickly hopped onto it's head and positioned himself to inpale the monstrosity in the head with his slightly stained weapon.

Just before he could finnish the attack, it's whip like vine slammed into Blue, knocking him off it's head and onto the ground as his once cocky grin had now turned into a pained frown as he slammed into the ground, grunting from the force of the fall.

Red immediately ran over to Blue to see if he was okay, shaking him by the front of his tunic while on the verge of crying. He got up with a moan and shoved Red away.

"I don't need your help!"He shouted as he dusted himself off.

"But you need help! I don't want you to get hurt!" Red said in a worried voice. He looked past the enraged and out of control monster and saw his sword on the ground, having fell out when the monster began thrashing around. Red's eye's widen as he became stuck between the choice of letting Blue fight the monster or geting his sword and assisting. Blue had already ran off toward the monster's and began battling it again.

This time the monster summoned even more vine's from the ground and was now able to keep Blue at a safe distance apart from it. The monster had almost seemed to smirk as it noticed how difficult it was for Blue to land a strike now that it had extra protection.

Red ran past the floral beast he dodged some of the vine's nearly getting hit by one and having to jump over another. He finnaly got over to where the his sword laid and picked it up, turning around to face the monster that had it's back turned to Red and was focusing on Blue.

Red inhaled and with a determined look apon his face he charged at the monster, shouting as he sliced through some of the vine's. The monster roared and turned it's neck around and gazed angrily at the child in a red tunic, who slowly steped back as he saw the glaring red eye's of the hideous monster. The beast leaned it's head back, preparing to lunge foward presumably to devour the little boy. But even before it could begin to lunge another sharp object peirced, causing it to screach again and cease it's attempt of a quick meal.

Blue ran over to Red as the monster trashed about from pain. He scolding him for almost getting himself killed, telling him he shouldn't of come along. As they talked to eachother the monster had recovered from the attack and turned it's head to the two arguing children. Even though it wanted to attack or eat them while they where distracted the pain they both caused discouraged it. It may not have been the smartest but it wasn't stupid enough to commit a near suicidal act. So it contemplated, as a last resort, an escape. It's root's began moving and starting to move in a digging fasion. It pulled it's petal's up and started to sink into the ground, causing the once sturdy and strong floor to begin falling toward the center where it was digging like the whole area was a sand pit.

Red and Blue gasped and turned their attention to the monster that was now burrowing into the ground. They stuggled to keep themselves from falling into the center where the flower was begining to dig faster and faster, as now it was more then half into the ground and continuing to go deeper.

Finally it had dissapeared under the dirt. They where both panting heavily from the battle. Red whiped the swet from his forehead and looked around the room, spoting a cave. But it was a different one from the one they used to enter. The rumbling caused from the digging had opened it up.

They both ran toward's it and into it, climbing up the path that was noticeably less steeper and easier to climb. They began to hear voice's as they approached the top of the cave. A bright light nearly blinded them as they saw two blurry figure's running toward them.

"Red! Blue!"

Once their vision had finally became more clear it was reveiled the two figure's where Vio and Green. Who had noticed the scratched and slight bruises on them both.

"What happened in there?! We couldn't find you so we thought you went outside. What happened in there?" Green said with worry in his voice. Blue wiped some dirt off of his shoulder before replying. "We ran into the monster and Red here was a few short second's away from being it's dinner."Blue gave a slight glare to Red, who looked away with a sorry look on his face.

"But wait, did you kill it?" Vio asked.

"Well, we did damage it _but_..."

"But...?"

"It got away by digging underground, and almost took it with us."

Vio paused for a second before his eye's widen as he realized what this ment."This mean's that it's going to relocate. Meaning it could go from anywhere to Lon Lon Ranch or another cave."

Red's eye's widened and tear welled up in the corners of his eye's."But how do we find it before it hurt's anyone?" Vio looked at the near crying boy and sighed hopelessly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can find it once it resurface's..."

Blue made a deep, annoyed sigh as they began to run toward Lon Lon Ranch to warn their freind's just in case...


End file.
